


News Flash

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comforting Snart, Fluff, Hurt Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski





	News Flash

Barry was doing his nightly perimeter of the city when he saw large cloud was swirling just before it knocked him backwards.

-"Get up, Flash" Mardon demanded. Barry groaned and stood up, as asked. (As if he was going to lay on the floor all night)

-"What do you want, Mardon?" Barry asked using his usual bored face when it came to old villains like him.

-"Your life" Mardon said dramatically. Barry just stared at him and realized Mardon was pointing to his ears. Referring to his comm. Barry got the message and turned his mic and comm off before Mardon cleared his throat.

-"I need your advice" he said in a casual voice.

-"Don't we all" Barry replied, slowly walking toward him.

-"So.. I wanted to ask out Shawna and I need advice because, well. You know... you and Snart..." Mark said, awkwardly.

-"Is it that obvious? I told him to stretch the other night. I'm not surprised he walks funny after he rode me all nig--" Barry began.

-"OKAY. NOPE. NO THAT KIND OF ADVICE" Mark exclaimed, covering his ears.

-"Oh. Right." Barry said, now feeling as awkward as he was.

-"Just... help me out whenever you can" Mark said, slowly flying away.

-"Sure..." Barry said. He turned his mic and comm back on and he ran back towards STAR Labs.

When he showed up, Cisco gave him another  _look_  that was on the brink between suspicion and hate. He decided not to eleborate on the latter.

-"Why'd your mic turn off, suddenly" Cisco asked, still narrowing his eyes at him

-"I didn't turn it off. It's probably broken" Barry said, waving his suspicions away.

-"Funny, cause before you left I checked to make sure they were workingm" Cisco replied.

-"He did run into a door and Mardon blew him away. Literally." Caitlin remarked.

-"How...  _convenient_ that you ran into Mark AND Snart, then your mic suddenly turned off. Why was that?" Cisco asked, knowing he was getting closer to the answer. Barry was getting slightly nervous and he kept his straight face on when he turned to face him.

-"Crazy coincidence?" Barry asked.

-"Or maybe you're secretly screwing them so they don't hurt us. News Flash, Barry. We don't need saving when we're in here" Cisco snapped.

-"News Flash, Cisco. I've saved your ass. Twice" Barry said.

-"News Flash, Barry. We saved your ass, multiple times." Cisco replied.

-"News Flash, Cisco. You're not the one who has to run around town getting in danger all the time. You just make sure I don't get myself killed." Barry replied, suddenly feeling anger rising.

-"News Flash. You're the one who nearly died ignoring our instructions." Cisco said, feeling like he had the upper hand in the argument. Caitlin watched them back and forth like an intriguing tennis match.

-"News Flash, CISCO. You can't even make sure I'm safe because you keep screwing up and disappointing everyone. Even your own family" Barry snapped.

-"Okay...guys.. calm down" Caitlin began. Cisco practically shaked with rage at Barry's comeback.

-" NEWS FLASH, ALLEN. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SAVE MY MOTHER AND FAILED. TWICE" Cisco yelled. Caitlin stared at Cisco wide-eyed before slapping him across the face. Barry looked at Cisco before running out of STAR Labs entirely. He went to the only place he could think of: Len's front door.

 

* * *

 Lisa clutched onto her hangover concoction and drank it slowly. Len just watched her and he turned on his phone to see a notification from Mark. Len didn't question it. As the doorbell rang and he grumbled about who could be at the door at this hour. He flung it open to see Barry with red puffy eyes.

-"Can I come in?" He asked, voice slightly cracking.

-"Bar? What happened to you?" Len asked, closing the door behind them. Barry turned around to latch onto the taller man.

-"I tried.... I really did." He whispered.

-"What're you talking about, Bar?" Ken asked, caressing his head unconsciously.

-"My mom." was all he said with a noice slightly above a whisper. Len looked down at Barry and held him there for a while before Lisa came in to see them, then she walked away cautiously.

-"It's okay" Len said, sympathetically.

-"But it's not" Barry replied in a half-sob half-confession.

Len didn't know what to do except hold the crumbling boy. Len led them slowly toward the couch and Len held Barry as he tucked his head into his broad chest and sobbed lightly. He could feel Barry's hard breaths and wet tears almost mely into Leonard. He let him crumble on him and looked up to see Lisa with a near empty bottle of scotch, her leather jacket on and with her keys. She waved as silently as she could and then mouthed a Thank You before she left the house.

-"I killed her.." Barry said after a moment of stunning silence, except with his small sniffles. 

-"No. Don't do that to yourself, Barry. You did what you could to help everybody else, including you." Len said, starting to feel pain on how hurt Barry was.

-"But I didn't save her" he said, beginning to tear up again.

-"But you saved us!" He said. "You saved me..." Len said, voice slightly shaking.

-"Yeah.. but--"

-"Imagine if you did save her. You wouldn't just live with your mother. But you would've have destroyed time. And what if she dies again? Are you going to travel in time again to save her? Time after time?" Len asked. Barry looked up at him when Len slowly looked down at Barry.

-"Wouldn't you?" Barry asked. Len took in a sharp breath and sighed before hugging Barry tightly.

-"As much as my old self would probably hate to admit, I don't want you to die" Len confessed. Barry looked up at him before resting his head on his beating heart again. They layed in that position on the couch for a long time before they both began dosing off, Len's last thought before diving into sleep was of losing Barry. 

* * *

 

When Len woke up in the morning, Barry was in the kitchen making breakfast. Len stood up and walked over to him and kissed the back of his head before Barry turned toward him and hugged his waist. He kissed Leonard for a while before he let go and turned his attention back to the eggs in the pan.

-"What was that for?" Len asked as he almost felt the shyness radiate from Barry.

-"For helping me" Barry replied.

-"For what..." Len asked, curiously.

-"For keeping me from doing something I'll regret later..." Barry replied, casually. Len looked at Barry and slowly relaxed. He felt a small bit of relief hearing that. It may not seem like much, but Len felt like this was going somewhere... and he wanted it to.


End file.
